She Had The World
by d4rk m00n
Summary: q harias si solo juegas con una persona?... y despues d un tiempo t alejaras de ella para no hacerle mas daño... si despues d un tiempo t das cuenta de q siempre la amaste? y si tuviera la oportunidad de remediar todo y volver a su lado... q harias?
1. She Had The World

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra de Masashi-Sama

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She Had The World

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Sasuke)

Otra noche de sábado más. Me encuentro con mis amigos en una de las colinas que se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se puede apreciar una magnifica vista de esta, ya hace media hora que nos encontramos aquí, ya es algo tarde y aun las chicas no aparecen. Naruto, kiba y Rock Lee no paran de hacer tonterías, mientras Neji camina hacia el lugar más apartado, supongo que no quería venir pero alguno de los chicos lo habrá obligado, Shikamaru está dormido dentro del carro, y yo… bueno estoy sentado sobre la hierba mirando hacia la ciudad.

De repente se escucha el ruido de un motor acercándose y después de unos minutos vemos como un carro se estaciona junto al de Shikamaru. Las chicas por fin han llegado. Una por una bajan del carro de Ino, Hinata tímidamente se acerca a su novio mientras este deja de lado sus tonterías para abrazar eufóricamente a su chica bajo la atenta mirada de cierto ojiperla, Ino por su parte el contrario se avienta a Kiba y lo besa con mucha pasión, Azumi que es nueva en el grupo camina hacia Lee y ambos al encontrarse comienzan a gritarse una sarta de cosas respecto a algo sobre la llama de la juventud y no que otras cosa más, y yo por mi parte sigo con mi mirada perdida en el horizonte, hasta que siento como la presencia de alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-por qué llegaron tan tarde?- pregunté si n ningún tipo de expresión en mi voz

-disculpa Sasuke-Kun lo que pasa es que los hermanos de Temari no la dejaban salir, y para que accedieran tuve que prometer que no la dejaría ni un solo momento a solas con Shikamaru ya sabes lo sobre protectores que pueden ser Gaara-San y Kankuro-San…

-Esta bien Sakura… pero eso no explica que hayan llegado 2 horas tarde

-si lo se pero es que también me costó convencer a Tenten de que saliera con nosotros, tuve hablar durante un buen rato con ella y explicarle que lo que paso en la tarde solo fue un accidente y que tenía que aclararlo con Neji ya que ninguna otra quiso hacerla entrar en razón…

Me giré hacia donde hace unos momentos se encontraba Neji, y a su lado a hora se encontraba Tenten, los dos parecían estar hablando muy seriamente a juzgar por sus expresiones. Esta tarde cuando salíamos de la preparatoria, Neji estaba hablando con una chica afuera del edificio acerca de un trabajo para los de último año, cuando de repente los imbéciles de Naruto y Kiba pasaron cerca de ellos corriendo empujando a Neji quien a su vez por accidente terminó acorralando a la pobre chica sobre la pared quedando así ambos en una posición algo comprometedor. Para terminarla de joder justo en ese momento venían saliendo las chicas, y Tenten al ver a su novio en esa posición salió corriendo del lugar malentendiendo todo y sin permitir ninguna explicación por parte de su novio.

Ahora veo como Neji se acerca lentamente a Tenten y cálidamente la abraza esta corresponde inmediatamente, al parecer el malentendido a sido solucionado.

Un grito provoca que me salga de mis pensamientos, volteó hacia el otro lado y veo una escena un tanto común, a Temari corriendo detrás del dobe de Naruto con una mirada asesina, mientras la pobre Hinata trata de calmar a su amiga, para que no asesine a su queridísimo novio, al parecer al brillante de mi amigo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de vaciarle una botella de agua a Shikamaru ya que este no parecía despertar ni con los zarandeos de su novia, pero esto no fue lo que molestó a la rubia, si no que la salpico de agua a ella también provocando su furia y ganándose una muerte prematura, y Shikamaru?... bueno el se volvió a dormir no sin antes decir un "que mujer tan problemática" todos ante esto se empezaron a partir de la risa excluyendo a Neji y a mí por supuesto.

-jajajajajaja será mejor que vaya a arreglar las cosas antes de que Temari mate a Naruto y deje a Hinata viuda- me dijo Sakura haciendo un ademán de levantarse

-espera-la tomé de la muñeca- déjalos a ellos arreglar sus cosas

-pero Sasuke-Kun…

-no Sakura, no quieras arreglar todos los problemas de los demás-le conteste negando con la cabeza-deja que ellos mismos los solucionen, y tú empieza a preocuparte por ti misma… sabes? Desde hace días que no te veo porque te la pasas solucionándole la vida a tus amigas- le dije con calma y algo molesto a la vez

-está bien Sasuke-Kun… disculpa…

Me volví a acostar en el césped, con las manos detrás de la nucas in decir una palabra más, Sakura también se volvió a sentar con las piernas flexionadas y con sus brazos abrazándolas, cerré los ojos, y después de un rato cesaron los gritos y todo quedó en calma, supuse que Temari ya abría asesinado al dobe, porque lo siguiente que escuche fue un "calma Hinata-San… ya encontraras a alguien mejor" de un "MUY MUY" preocupado Neji, que seguramente está celebrando internamente el deceso del que en un futuro pudiera ser su primo. Entonces abrí mis ojos y mire a mi lado, donde se encontraba mi novia, metida en sus pensamientos y observando las estrellas con añoranza, apuntando hacia cada una de ellas y de vez en cuando uniéndolas como puntos y trazando figura.

De vez en cuando, Sakura miraba hacia los demás, los observaba abrazarse con cariño, perderse en la mirada del otro, demostrarse cariño y afectó y luego intentando ser discreta posaba su mira jade sobre mi como anhelando algo parecido a lo que poseían sus amigas, y cuando mi mirada se posaba con la suya, ella apartaba sus ojos de mi avergonzada desviándola nuevamente hacia las estrellas, mirándolas con mucha melancolía, se veía tan tierna he inocente, algo que provocaba que me sintiera muy mal… por no poder quererla.

She held the world upon a string

But she didn't ever hold me

Spun the stars on her fingernails

But it never made her happy

'Cause she couldn't ever have me

Después de un rato nos levantamos, ya era tarde y cada quién tenía que llegar a su respectivas casas, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los demás, estaban todos excepto…. La pareja estrella, como Ino y Kiba todavía no llegaban decidimos esperarlos un rato antes de irlos a buscar, y luego de algunos minutos se escucharon algunos ruidos de entre los arbustos y de ellos salieron justo las personas a que esperábamos. Kiba estaba despeinado, traía marcas de lápiz labial en el cuello y por toda la cara y la camisa mal abotonada, eh Ino no estaba en mejores condiciones, al igual que Kiba estaba completamente despeinada con el maquillaje todo corrido, algunas ramitas en su cabello y con la blusa y la falda mal acomodadas.

-bien ahora que la parejita con problemas de reprensión sexual apareció… podemos irnos?

-NARUTO!!-gritaron Ino y Kiba a la vez

-que?

-no le hagan caso chicos ustedes mantengan ESA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!

-LEE!!

-bueno mejor vamos ya si no se nos va a hacer tarde

Todos nos despedimos, y cada quien se fue para su casa y con su respectiva pareja, excepto por Naruto y Hinata, que se tuvieron que ir con Neji y Tenten porque en 1° el muy idiota chocó su coche la semana pasada y aun esta en el taller( por esa razón se vino conmigo ya que si se iba con Kiba probablemente su coche sufriría el mismo destino que el del dobe) en 2° porque Neji no permite que su prima ande sola con Naruto, es muy sobre protector

Lleve a Sakura a su casa, todo el camino nos la pasamos en silencio cosa muy común entre nosotros últimamente, cuando al fin llegamos la acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun por traerme a casa-se volteó para mirarme

-no hay de que… después de todo soy tu novio no?

-si-bajo su mirada

-bien te dejó descansar, ya nos veremos mañana

La tomé delicadamente de la barbilla y la bese tratando de ser dulce, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante mi repentino acto, pero aun así correspondió, eran pocos y raros los momentos en que hacia esto o la abrazaba, sin embargo eran caricias vacías y ella lo sabía.

-bueno ahora si debo irme-le dije cuando me separe de ella

-si Sasuke-Kun adiós- trató de sonreírme pero esa felicidad no llegó a sus ojos

Subí a mi auto, y vi como Sakura entraba a su casa, arranque mi auto y dirigí hacia mi hogar. Llegué cansado, guarde el auto en el garaje y subí en silencio a mi habitación, mis padres ya estaban dormidos, y supuse que mi hermano mayor no llegaría esta noche, me cambié de ropa y me acosté boca arriba en mi cama, y no pude evitar pensar en que me siento mal por Sakura ella merece a alguien que si la quiera es una buena persona, tal vez no debí haber aceptado una relación con ella.

Recuerdo que él día que ella y yo comenzamos a salir, ella se puso muy feliz, aun que yo por mi lado solo quería pasar un rato con ella entretenerme y cuando me cansara dejarla, la primera semana Sakura estaba muy contenta, no dejaba de sonreír, y así pasaron los primeros 3 meses, en los cuales llegue a conocerla mejor y darme cuenta de la gran persona que era, sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ella seguían siendo los mismos. Y aun que no mostraba mi afecto e interés por ella, nunca teníamos problemas y eso hasta cierto punto le alegraba ya que al contrario de sus amigas, que de vez en cuando discutían con sus respectivos novios.

She said she'd won the world at a carnival

But she couldn't ever win me

'Cause she couldn't ever catch me

Sin embargo los días pasaban y me daba cuenta de que poco a poco Sakura comenzaba a envidar a sus amigas, porque a pesar de las discusiones que de vez en cuando tenían con sus parejas siempre terminaba reconciliándose y demostrándose todos esos sentimientos que yo jamás le demostraba a mi novia, porque verdaderamente no los sentía.

Pero cada vez que ella los miraba de esa forma yo comenzaba a albergar en mi un sentimiento de culpa, al ver esos ojos antes llenos de cariño y ternura perder poco a poco su brillo siendo desplazado por envidia y tristeza.

Creo que en parte ese por eso que no puedo quererla, porque yo no l merezco, porque conmigo toda su pureza se pierde, porque en sus cálidos ojos ya no hay ni un poco de la tranquilidad que antes me embargaba y me hacía recordar las magnificas tarde que pasaba con mi madre disfrutando la de mirar el hermoso cielo azul. Tal vez el hecho de no poder sentir nada por ella es una forma de protegerla, demostrarle al final de cuentas un poco de afecto.

I, I know why

Because when I look in her eyes

I just see the sky

When I look in her eyes

Well I just see the sky

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dos meses ya han pasado, y ya no puedo más con esto, la culpa y el arrepentimiento ya es insoportable al verla cada día más decaída, realmente intente quererla sentir la más mínima cosa por ella, pero no me fue posible, creo que lo mejor será terminar ya con esto, porque no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pase a recoger a Sakura a su casa, después de clases, ahora mismo vamos de camino a un parque que esta muy cerca. Ella va con la mirada gacho, coa que ya no es raro, al llegar al parque comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a una banca vacía, debajo de un árbol de Sakura que se encuentra alejada de las demás personas. Nos sentamos en la banca, ambos sin decir nada, todo en absoluto silencio, los pequeños pétalos rosas caen gracialmente sobre nosotros, meciéndose con delicadeza al compas del viento, sin embargo el ambiente es tensó y para cortarlo me decido finalmente a hablar.

-Sakura…-la llamó con la voz ronca-… esto debe terminar- le suelto en un tono bastante frío. Ella abre enormemente sus ojos, pero no dice nada así que continuó- yo no te quiero, y he de confesar que al principio solo planeaba jugar contigo pero después cuando en verdad llegue a conocerte todo fue diferente… en serio quise quererte pero no pude…

-c-creo que h-hasta ese p-punto ya lo sabía-ella trataba de no llorar, pero fue en balde, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir cristalinas como pequeñas cascadas- tú nunca me demostraste afecto sin embargo las pocas beses que me besabas o me abrazabas yo quería pensar que le hacías por que al menos yo te gustaba

-lo siento… pero solo lo hacía porque me sentía culpable

-S-Sasuke-k-kun y-yo no q-quiero que esto termine-susurró despacio- tal vez s-si lo v-volvemos a intentar a-ahora si p-puedas s-sentir algo por mi

Eso me hizo enfurecer, como era posible que después de todo lo que le había hecho me pidiera otra oportunidad!!!??

-Sakura!! Esto no puede ser entiéndelo!!-le grité, esto me sacaba completamente de mis casillas, ya más calmado trate de explicarle que esto no podía ser-Sakura entiéndelo por favor… esto es lo mejor para los dos

-p-pero S-Sasuke- kun… -me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakura contéstame algo… honestamente después de esto… tú me podrías querer?-le pregunte con algo de melancolía

-y-yo… yo…-bajo la mirada

-no me contestes es lo mejor… que las cosas queden así

Después de eso me levante de la banca y caminé a la salida del parque, tan pronto me levante, pude escuchar claramente como Sakura rompía en llanto. Fue difícil pero estoy completamente convencido de que fue lo mejor, si hubiéramos continuado esto solo la hubiera hecho sufrir más y yo ya no quería dañarla más porque extrañamente me dolía.

Caminé durante un rato, la lluvia empezó a caer, pero a mi no me importo lo único que deseaba, era que ella se olvidara completamente de mi… por su bien… por el de los dos…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luego de ese día, pasó un año. Ni Sakura ni yo nos volvimos a hablar, cada que salíamos con nuestros amigos nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Neji, Tenten, Lee y Temari se graduaron y entraron a la universidad, y todos seguían con sus respectivas parejas, Naruto se ganó la aprobación de su futuro suegro y le permitió salir con su hija sin tener que llevar a Neji como guardaespaldas, él y Tenten se mudaron a un departamento cerca de la universidad, mientras que Ino y Kiba se ganaron muchos viajes a la dirección y con el psicólogo de la escuela por ser de, Shikamaru por su parte dejó de ser un poco vago, ya que con las clases de universidad de Temari, casi no tenían tiempo para verse -8cosa que alegro enormemente a sus hermanos, o al menos a Kankuro), En cuanto a Sakura ella simplemente dejó de preocuparse por los demás, y solamente se dedicaba a ella… aun que más que seguir mi consejo, creo que lo hizo porque esta deprimida. Desde que cortamos no volvió a ser la misma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La graduación llegó y con ella el momento de nuevos cambios y las despedidas. Les pedí a mis padres que me permitieran estudiar mi carrera, en alguna universidad en el extranjero, por alguna razón no quería seguir perturbando a Sakura con mi presencia y tampoco imponérsela en la universidad. Ellos aceptaron y me enviaron a Estados Unidos. Naruto trato de convencerme de quedarme, pero al final entendió mis razones y las aceptó.

Los siguientes cuatro años traté de entregarme de lleno a mis estudios, aun que salía de vez en cuando, incluso llegue a tener varias relaciones con algunas compañeras de clase, pero con ninguna llegué a sentir esa extraña comodidad que solo Sakura me ofrecía cuando estaba con ella y me platicaba sus cosas.

Me gradué como abogado con las mejores notas de mi generación, mis padres y mi hermano estaban orgullosos de mí y yo por mi parte también estaba feliz, pero a pesar de tener un buen trabajo en un bufete muy prestigioso y una excelente vida, añora regresar a Tokio.

I don't love you

I'm just passing the time

You could love me if I knew how to lie

But who could love me?

I am out of my mind

Throwing a line out to sea

To see if I can catch a dream

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un mes después Naruto me llamó para avisarme que pronto sería el bautizo de su primer hija, y quería que yo fuera el padrino. Acepte con gusto viéndola como la oportunidad perfecta para regresar a mi país. Esa misma semana viaje para Tokio, a pesar de que aun faltaran 3 semanas para la ceremonia.

Me quede en mi antigua casa, a pesar de que el dobe me insistió para que me quedara en la de él. Ya que mis padres se mudaron a Osaka cuando yo dejé Tokio para ocuparse más cómodamente de sus negocios. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegué y vi como todos habían hecho sus vidas, Neji y Tenten ya tenían dos hijos, Kiba e Ino vivían junto en unión libre, Shikamaru y Temari se habían casado no hace mucho y ahora estaban de luna de miel, pero regresarían para el bautizo de Naomi, pero el dobe fue el que mas me sorprendió, había madurado bastante y ahora era la cabeza de una gran familia. Y Sakura…bueno al parecer se mudó de país durante el transcurso de primer año de universidad, y nadie volvió a saber de ella, sin saber porque sentí un gran vació en mi interior

Dos semanas pasaron y una semana antes del evento, acompañe al dobe y a Hinata a comprar las últimas cosas para el bautizo. Estuvimos toda la mañana comprando las cosas faltantes. A todo esto se me hizo un poco raro que aun no tuvieran a la madrina, pero Naruto me dijo que ya la tenían, solo que Hinata no le había dicho quién era aún, pero que sin embargo confiaba en ella. De regreso a casa pasamos enfrente de aquel parque en el que di por terminada mi relación con aquella chica pelirrosada de orbes jade, me detuve, una sensación extraña me embargo. Naruto viendo mi expresión ofreció que entráramos poniendo como pretexto que después de una mañana de compras a Naomi le vendría bien distraerse un poco.

Entramos y después de un rato dando vueltas, llegamos exactamente a aquella banca donde decidí terminar con Sakura y me sentí extraño y enormemente mal, cuando mi mente vago hacia aquel recuerdo, cuando todo acabó, cuando pensé que lo mejor era acabar todo de una vez y ahora me pregunto: que hubiera pasado si ella y yo hubiéramos seguido juntos? Tal vez al final de cuentas me equivoque al terminar con ella porque tal vez no lo intente suficiente, tal vez me rendí muy pronto y tal vez, solo tal vez ahora la extraño….

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando de repente como si mis ruegos internos fueron escuchados, note una mata de cabello rosa, a cierta distancia de mí, así que me acerque un poco más y la pude ver mejor. Había cambiado mucho, su cabello estaba más largo, sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas, estaba un poco más alta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y tenía una expresión más madura y serena, me sorprendió mucho verla, casualidad? O tal vez destino? no lo se pero en ese momento volver a verla después de muchos años despertó algo en mí.

Sin embargo mi ensoñación fue cortada cuando vi que caminaba abrazada de un tipo, aproximadamente de nuestra edad, piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello algo largo y negro, complexión media. Ella no notó mi presencia o a lo mejor si pero prefirió ignorarla, por que en ningún momento me miró, pero yo pude ver que en sus ojos ya no había ni una pizca de ese encantador brillo que poseía. Se acercó a nosotros saludo a Naruto y a Hinata como si en vez de haber pasado años solo hubiera pasado una semana desde la última vez que se vieron, presentó a su novio y luego se fue, la seguí observando y a lo lejos pude ver como se abrazaban para después él besarla y ella corresponder…eso me causó un gran dolor.

The sun was always in her eyes

She didn't even see me

But that girl had so much love

She'd want to kiss you all the time

Yeah, she'd want to kiss you all the time

De regresó a casa, Hinata llevó a Naomi a acostar, mientras Naruto y yo nos quedábamos en la sala, cuando regresó nos confesó, que durante estos años, ella había sido la única que había mantenido contacto con Sakura, pero que no le había dicho nada a nadie porque ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, también le dijo a su esposo que le había pedido a Sakura que fuera la madrina de Naomi al principio al enterarse de que yo iba ser el padrino se había negado, pero terminó por aceptar gracias a una promesa que ella y Hinata habían hecho de pequeñas de asegurar que serían las madrinas de sus respectivos hijos cuando los tuvieran. Naruto se alegro de eso ya que él también había contemplado a Sakura para madrina de su hija, pero como tenía tantos años sin saber de ella… bueno, yo por mi parte no pude evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa ante esa noticia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La semana pasó lenta para mí, ya que no volví a ver a Sakura, todo lo relacionado con nuestra ahijada lo miraba solo con Hinata, la cual me dijo que el tipo con el que la habíamos visto en al parque no era otro mas que su prometido y que dentro de un mes aproximadamente se casarían. La noticia me cayó como bomba, y fue hasta ese momento que me cayó la realidad de que yo siempre había querido a Sakura, tal vez es verdad que al principio fue solo un juego, pero me había negado a aceptarlo disfrazando mis sentimientos con falsa culpa, y vaya que ahora entiendo eso de " nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y yo me había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde, sin embargo aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarla.

Después de platicar un poco con Hinata y Naruto acerca del bautizo, me fui para mi casa a arreglarme para la ceremonia, durante el caminó estuve pensando mucho en Sakura, algo tenía que hacer para recuperarla, me preguntaba si aún ella sentía algo por mí… o quizás ella ya me había olvidado tal y como muchas veces lo deseé y ahora me arrepentía, después de todo le hice mucho daño.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme. Regresé nuevamente a la casa de Naruto y Hinata, para salir con ellos, a la iglesia, al parecer Sakura nos encontraría allí, supuse que me quería evitar, Hinata terminó de vestir a la pequeña Naomi, y luego partimos para la iglesia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quién iba a decir que Sakura cambiaría tanto en estos años?

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que ella me asombraría tanto, no solo por el hecho de haberme dado cuenta de que la quiero, sino también por lo que ha hecho durante todos estos años.

Mientras esperábamos al sacerdote, Naruto y yo platicábamos, ya que la noche anterior el y Hinata habían salido a cenar junto con Sakura y su prometido toda la velada se la habían pasado platicando de lo que fue de ellos en estos años.

Parece ser que Sakura, se había mudado todo este tiempo a Barcelona a estudiar la carrera de medicina, donde conoció a Kenji su prometido a los 4meses de conocerse se hicieron novios y hace aproximadamente un años se comprometieron. Sakura se graduó de la universidad en la mitad de tiempo de lo que ocupaba su carrera gracias a su brillante mente, y hace como 2 meses comenzó a ejercer su carrera en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales de Barcelona.

She said she'd won the world at a carnival

But I'm sure I didn't ruin her

I just made her more interesting

I'm sure I didn't ruin her

I just made her more interesting

Estaba tan pasmado con lo que me enteré que no me di cuenta de que Naruto me hablaba, hasta que me percaté de que Sakura había llegado, todos se quedaron asombrados.

Lucía simplemente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido de tirantes color verde limón, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con algunos mechones sueltos y ondulados, su rostro ligeramente maquillado y a pesar de todo se mantenía neutro, la sonrisa que había mantenido el día anterior se había borrado completamente, además no venía acompañada de su prometido como esperaba, supongo que algo había pasado.

Hinata y Naruto se acercaron a Sakura, ella se acercó un poco para mirar a la niña y le sonrió con ternura, Hinata le pasó a Naomi en brazos a Sakura, era una imagen muy linda.

A los pocos minutos, salió el sacerdote para indicarnos que ya podíamos pasar a la iglesia y así comenzar la ceremonia. Poco a poco los invitados fueron entrando a la iglesia, me acerque a donde estaba Sakura que miraba maravillada a nuestra ahijada.

-hola

-hola

-cuanto tiempo sin verte…Haruno

-lo mismo digo Uchiha

-será mejor que entremos a la iglesia

-si

Durante toda la ceremonia, Naomi estuvo muy tranquila en brazos de Sakura, seguramente algún día llegaría a ser una gran madre, mientras sus esmeraldas se posaban en Naomi pude notar como sus ojos nuevamente volvían a recobrar ese brillo intenso que habían perdido y que mostraban toda la tranquilidad del cielo.

I, I know why

Because when I look in her eyes

I just see the sky

When I look in her eyes

Well I just see the sky

Cuando término la misa, todos se acercaron a Naruto y a Hinata para felicitarlos, Sakura le entrego a Naomi a su padre, la cual al sentirse en otros brazos comenzó a llorar, el dobe desesperado comenzó a tratar de calmarla, pero no fue hasta que se acercó Hinata que se tranquilizo.

Vi como Sakura se escabullía entre la gente y salía de la iglesia, yo por mi parte aproveche que Naruto y Hinata conversaban con Neji y Tenten para salir discretamente detrás de ella.

Estuvo caminando un rato por el jardín, hasta que llegó a una pequeña fuente y se sentó ahí. Tenía la mirada agachada, me acerqué a ella lentamente, con las manos en mis bolsillos, ella no notó mi presencia, asi que me senté a su lado.

-que te pasa?-pregunte tratando de no sonar frío

-nada…no me sucede nada

-Sakura déjame decirte que nunca has sabido mentir…y en ese sentido no has cambiado nada, así que mejor cuéntame que sucede?

-para qué? A ti nunca te importo lo que me pasaba…por qué ahora si te interesa? Acaso estos años te cambiaron?- me preguntó con ironía y molestia en su voz

-aun que ahora lo dudes siempre me importo lo que te sucedía

-si claro…

-hmp…y tu novio? Por qué no vino contigo?

-porque ya no es nada mío…terminamos nuestro compromiso- sonrió amargamente

Abrí un poco los ojos y sonreí fue la mejor noticia que me habían dado hasta el momento. Ahora sí tendría una oportunidad para recuperar a mi cerezo. Traté de disimular un poco mi felicidad.

-pero tengo entendido que anoche todavía seguían juntos?

-si pero cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron del restaurante, fui al tocador un momento, y cuando regrese a la mesa… me querido prometido se andaba besuqueando con una vieja "amiga"… por eso terminamos… creo que en realidad nunca lo quise

-lo dices como si no te importara

-es que en realidad no me importa… y tampoco lo quería, lo que paso solo me hizo abrir los ojos al error que estaba cometiendo- dijo muy quitada de la pena

-y por qué te saliste de la iglesia?

-necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas…

-nos quedamos envueltos en un muy incomodó silencio que decidí romper

.te veías muy linda con Naomi- le dije desviando la mirada

-eh?... gracias-enarcó una ceja por mi comentario

-por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana? Te incomoda mi presencia?

-honestamente no lo se-suspiró- es solo que han pasado muchos años y me siento extraña por haber regresado… creo que no fue muy buena idea volver

-pues yo no lo creo… si no hubieras vuelto, tal vez nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siento

-a que te refieres?

-Sakura yo fui un imbécil por haberte causado mucho daño, cuando me fui me sentía incompleto, con ninguna chica me sentía tan bien como contigo… y cuando te vi con aquel idiota, me sentí tan mal por haberte perdido… Sakura por favor perdóname por todo lo que paso, de verdad me arrepiento… y me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad?

-Sasuke te perdono- me dijo en tono serio y con la mirada agachada- pero no te puedo dar otra oportunidad…

-por qué?

-cuando terminamos tu me preguntaste si después de haberme mentido podría seguir queriéndote?... tú nunca me dejaste responder

-si pero que tiene que ver eso ahora?

-a que tenías razón yo no podía seguir queriéndote… porque yo ya te amaba

-entonces ya no me amas?- le pregunté ansioso

-correcto, y por eso aceptar volver contigo, sería como hacerte lo lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo, solo pasar el tiempo… además tu nunca me amaste y dudo que ahora lo hagas

-es que Sakura yo si te amo!!!- le dije desesperado

-y me seguirías amando aun si yo te mintiera?

-si!! Si lo haría!!

-pues es una lástima porque yo ya no te amo!!!- sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado

I don't love you

I'm just passing the time

You could love me if I knew how to lie

But who could love me?

Sakura se levantó de la fuente y comenzó a correr rumbo a la salida, la alcancé y la tome del brazo, la volteé, la tomé de la barbilla y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos

bien… ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos!!... dime que ya no me amas!!

-y-yo yo no t-t…

-ANDA DIMELO!!

-y-yo n-no… no puedo- se dejó caer de rodillas, cubrió sus ojos con su manos y comenzó a llorar-no puedo!! No puedo!!- golpeo el suelo con sus puños mientras lágrimas caían sin parar me sentía miserable, siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar

Me agache yo también y la abrase ella me correspondió.

-yo todavía te amo-me dijo casi inaudible

Sonreí me sentía aliviado y después de mucho tiempo feliz, estuvimos hacia un rato, Sakura todavía lloraba, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, luego me separe un poco de ella, y le limpié las lágrimas con mi pulgar, la tomé de la barbilla y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios hasta juntarlos con los míos y la besé, la besé como nunca antes la había besado en mi vida, ella me correspondió, un beso tierno que demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que ahora la necesitaba. Luego de unos minutos nos separamos.

-Sasuke-Kun… yo no quiero volver a sufrir- me dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

Yo la estreche entre mis brazos aspirando su suave aroma

-Sakura me darías otra oportunidad? Esta vez te prometo no causarte ningún daño… te juro que realmente te amo

-Esta bien intentémoslo de nuevo- me sonrío

-gracias

Y la volví a besar, realmente amo a esta mujer. Y ahora que por fin me doy cuenta de que la amo y no la pienso volver a dejar

-será mejor regresar… de seguro ya se fueron todos a la fiesta

-si tienes razón

-nos pusimos de pie y caminamos a la entrada de la iglesia, tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos todos nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando, Naomi parecía divertida jalando el cabello de su padre, mientras todos se sorprendían al vernos juntos.

-TEME!! SAKURA-CHAN!! Donde estaban? Los estábamos buscando… y por qué viene tomados de la manos?

-dobe no seas tan escandaloso… y además a ti que te importa

-TEME!!

-ya cálmense… Naruto, Sasuke-Kun solo arreglábamos algunas cosas… y decidimos volver a ser novios

-QUE!?

-felicidades frentezota ya era hora

-gracias cerdita

-QUE VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!

-Lee cállate

-Tsk problemáticos

Naruto me apartó un momento de los demás

-Sasuke más te vale no dañar esta vez a Sakura-Chan porque si lo haces esta vez si te partiré la cara- nunca lo había visto tan serio

-no te preocupes baka no le hare nada… además dudo que puedas-una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en mis labios

-teme no me tientes

-hmp!!

Regresamos con los demás, Naruto se acercó a su esposa y la tomo de las manos, yo en cambio me acerqué a donde se encontraba mi querida pelirrosa jugando con nuestra ahijad y la tome de la cintura.

-te vez linda con nuestra ahijada

-gracias ya me lo habías dicho

-pero hay algo que no te he dicho- le dije acercando me a su rostro

-y qué es?

-que quiero que nuestro primer bebé sea niña- le susurré en su oído, ella se puso extremadamente roja

-Sasuke-Kun!!

-ya extrañaba eso

Me acerqué a ella y la bese de verdad estaba comenzando a volverme adicto a esa mujer

-oigan oigan… consíganse una habitación que ejemplo es ese para mi inocente hija- se quejó el dobe arruinando el momento

Me separé de Sakura a regañadientes, ella soltó una pequeña risita

-maldito dobe!! Yo te mató!!

-Sasuke-Kun cálmate… no querrás dejar a nuestra ahijada huérfana y a Hinata viuda- me abrazó Sakura aun con Naomi en Brazos luego se Giró hacia Naruto- Naruto que tiene de malo que sepa Naomi que sus padrino se quieren

-pero Sakura-Chan…

-Naruto cariño déjalos, no tiene nada de malo que se demuestren su amor

-Tienes razón Hinata

-bueno será mejor irnos ya que es my tarde y los invitados deben estar esperando

Todos los chicos comenzaron a irse, yo me acerqué a Sakura y la tome de la cintura, y comenzamos a caminar a la salida, de ahora en adelante todo iba a hacer diferente, porque al fin comprendí que siempre tuve lo que quería y no volveré a cometer los errores de pasado, una nueva época se abre ante mis ojos y tratare de disfrutarla al máximo con mi amada pelirrosa.

I don't love you

I'm just passing the time

You could love me if I knew how to lie

But who could love me?


	2. Epílogo 1: Tenerte A Mi Lado

Epílogo 1: Tenerte a Mi Lado

2 años después…

(Sasuke)

Luego del bautizo de Naomi, Sakura y yo decidimos vivir juntos nuevamente en Tokio. Ella me acompaño a Estados Unidos para arreglar unos asuntos de mi trabajo y traslado para después viajar a Barcelona para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Nuestra relación iba muy bien, la verdad es que no podía ir mejor, así que al año pensé que ya era hora de pedirle matrimonio (la verdad es que si hubiera sido por mí ya se lo hubiera propuesto desde hace mucho… pero necesitaba que ella comprobara que de verdad la amo), así que una noche después de que la invitara a cenar, le pedí que me acompañara, la llevé al mismo lugar donde estúpidamente la terminara, y años después nos reencontramos, ahora quería llenar ese lugar de buenos recuerdos.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una de las bancas, y de un momento a otro, mi pelirrosa comenzó a llorar ya que creyó que la volvería dejar. La abracé fuertemente y le dije que todo estaba bien, que jamás pensaría en cometer esa tontería. Cuando estuvo más calmada, frente a las estrellas que iluminaban la noche y nuestro cerezo, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Sus lágrimas de tristeza cambiaron en ese momento por lágrimas de felicidad, y ese día me hizo el hombre más feliz de mundo porque acepto ser mi esposa.

Al mes nos casamos, he de admitir que yo me moría de nervios aun que los supe esconder, pero al ver a Sakura a mi lado, todo se esfumo, se veía tan hermosa, que cuando la vi creí haberme vuelto a enamorar. Ninguno de nuestros amigos pensó vernos así, Más sin embargo no les sorprendió.

Y Entonces cuando creí que no podía ser más feliz, a los cuatro meses de casados, Sakura me dio la mejor noticia que alguien me pudo dar… iba a ser padre!

Poco a poco mi vida se llenaba de alegrías y hasta cierto punto tenía miedo de que la felicidad se esfumara. Hice que mi esposa dejara su trabajo en el hospital, ella al principio se negó, pero termino cediendo ya que a ella en verdad de preocupaba el bienestar de nuestro bebé, y su trabajo como doctora era muy pesado y agotador y además ella quería hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo y afrontar todos los retos de la maternidad y atendiendo el hospital, no podría, sin embargo acordamos que solo atendería los casos que realmente fueran muy urgente, ya que no quería desprenderse completamente de su trabajo.

Los meses transcurrieron, el embarazo de Sakura fue muy tranquilo a lo que me imaginé (gracias a lo que me habían contado el dobe y Neji) Sakura casi no tuvo molestias ni antojos, y sus cambios de humor tampoco fueron tan radicales, al contrario creo que hasta el embarazo la volvió más dulce. Por mí lado, cada día me maravillaba más viendo los cambios en el cuerpo de mi esposa, gracias a nuestro hijo. Mi madre estaba llena de ilusión ya que pronto conocería a su primer nieto, mi padre estaba orgulloso ya que había superado todas sus expectativas, y mi hermano… él se la pasa apostando con Naruto respecto a su so sobrino sería niño o niña.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y ahora me encuentro en el hospital, esperando noticias de mi mujer y mi hijo, los cuales entraron hace unos momentos a quirófano. Casi todos nuestros amigos se encuentran aquí.

-oye Naruto… dónde está mi prima?-preguntó Neji

-fue a dejar a Naomi y a Kenta con sus abuelos… oye teme-me llamó Naruto sentándose a mi lado, que no estás nervioso? Te notó muy tranquilo para ser tu primer hijo

Que si estoy nervioso! Claro que estoy nervioso! Si me estoy muriendo por dentro, necesito saber si mi mujer y mi hijo están bien!... joder por qué tardan tanto!

-cállate dobe

-Naruto deja de fastidiar a Sasuke, aun que no lo demuestre está nervioso-le dijo Azumi que estaba abrazada a Lee

-aun que hay que admitir que de Naruto, Neji y él, Sasuke ha sido el más tranquilo

-de qué hablas Kiba?-Neji alzó una ceja

-por favor Neji cuando nacieron los gemelos, cada que veías a una enfermera preguntabas por Tenten

-jajajajajaja Neji tan desesperado estabas jajajajajaja- el dobe explotó en risas

-y tú Naruto-continuo Kiba- no se dé que te ríes si tú fuiste el peor

-YO!... pero si yo estuve tranquilo-Naruto se cruzó de brazos

-si claro… tan tranquilo que hace dos meses cuando iba a nacer Kenta, le suplicaste de rodillas a una enfermera para que te permitieran entrar al quirófano, y como no lo hizo trataste de sobornarla con ramen

-sin contar como se puso cuando nació Naomi-concluyó Neji, con una sonrisa de superioridad

-ESO ES MENTIRA!

Todos rieron por el berrinche del dobe y por un momento se fue la tensión, sin embargo yo seguía igual de nervioso. Después de un rato llegó Hinata, quien inmediatamente abrazó a Naruto

-qué pasó? Cómo está Sakura-Chan?-preguntó un poco preocupada

-aun no sabemos nada-le conteste

-y dónde están lo demás?

-Ino como también trabaja en el hospital está asistiendo el parto de Sakura-Chan, Tenten mintió diciendo que era hermana de Sakura-Chan y la dejaron pasar y el vago y Temari fueron a una consulta que tenían-le respondió Naruto

-ah bueno

Después de unas horas llegó Tenten con una sonrisa en el rostro, inmediatamente me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros.

-qué pasó? Cómo están?

-bien todo salió muy bien, no hubo complicaciones… felicidades ya eres papá- me felicitó con una sonrisa inmediatamente todos hicieron lo mismo

-y qué fue?-pregunte emocionado todavía no me creía que ya era padre!

-eso sí no te lo puedo decir, espera a que venga Ino, quedamos en que ella te lo diría

-p-pero

-pero nada Sasuke espera un momento, no debe tardar

-mierda!

-Teme que clase de lenguaje es ese… que ejemplo piensas darle a mi futuro ahijado- me riño el idiota

-hmp!

-y yo pensaba que Sakura-Chan te había vuelto más expresivo

5 minutos después llegaron Shikamaru y Temari muy sonrientes

-y ustedes por qué tan contentos?-preguntó Kiba extraño, bueno todos estábamos igual ya que no era común ver a Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-pues es solo que el problemático y yo vamos a ser padre!- Gritó Temari llana de emoción

-felicidades!-dijo Ino llegando-parece que hay epidemia de bebés, primero Hinata, luego Sakura y ahora Temari… Tal parece que Azumi y yo somos las únicas que faltan-Azumi río un poco y Kiba y Lee se miraban nerviosos

Me acerqué a Ino desesperado.

-Ino por favor ya dime como está Sakura? el bebé? Que fue niño o niña?

-en 1° cálmate, en 2° ambos están bien y en 3°… fue una linda niña… felicidades!

Me quede en shock por un momento, todos se tensaron esperando mi reacción, y de un momento a otro sonreí ahora era padre! Y de una niña!

-puedo ir a verlos?-pregunte tratando de controlar la emoción que sentía

-espera un poco ahorita deben de estar llevando a Sakura a piso

Nuevamente todos se acercaron a felicitarme.

-mierda! Perdí la apuesta con Itachi-bufó Naruto

-Naruto y así regañas a Sasuke… que ejemplo es ese para Naomi y Kenta-lo reprendió Naomi, Hinata rio un poco

-yo ya mejor no digo nada

Ino se acercó a Kiba y lo abrazó.

-con tantos bebés hasta dan ganas de tener los nuestros no?-Kiba la abrazó a un más

-pues si estás segura…pues podemos empezar a escribir nuestra cartita a París? le contestó entono seductor, a lo cual Ino se puso roja y luego se acercó a mí

-este Sasuke… podrías decirle a Sakura que al rato la pasó a ver?

-si claro

Ino tomó a Kiba de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo por el pasillo, todos nos les quedamos viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

-ni si quiera en estas situaciones… pierden el tiempo esos dos-dijo Temari, a lo que todos asentimos

Después de unos minuto vino una enfermera para avisarnos que ya podíamos entrar a ver a Sakura, salí corriendo hacia su habitación, pero por el camino pase a la tienda de regalos del hospital para regalarle unas flores a mi esposa.

Legué a la habitación y lentamente abrí la puerta, estaba aun muy nervioso cuando entre, sin embargo trate de calmarme cuando vi a Sakura, sonriendo pero con los ojos cerrado, inmediatamente me acerque a ella.

-cómo estás?-trate de sonar no muy preocupado, ella abrió sus ojos y cuando me miró su sonrisa se extendió

-bien y completamente feliz… se cumplió lo que querías fue una niña… debes estar muy contento no?

-no sabes cuánto- le sonreí. Deje las flores en el mueble que estaba alado de la cama, y me senté junto a ella.-debes estar muy cansada?

-no importa solo quiero ver a mi hija-me dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse en la cama, pero todavía estaba algo débil y adolorida así que le ayude.- Sasuke… tú ya la viste?

-no pero seguramente no tardaran en traerla

-y cómo la vamos a llamar?

Sakura se recostó en mi hombro mientras yo le acariciaba suavemente el cabello

-no lo sé… mmm… que te parece Aiko?

-me gusta mucho ese nombre- Sakura parecía relajarse poco apoco

-me alegró…por cierto Ino dijo que al rato venía

-al rato?... acaso salió?

-ya sabes como son Ino y Kiba buscan cualquier pretexto para ya sabes…-le comenté algo incomodo, pero ella entendió

-Y ahora cual fue esa excusa?-preguntó sonriendo?

-pues al parecer una epidemia de bebés- Sakura me miró sin entender- Temari está embarazada

-que bien!... me alegro mucho por ella y Shikamaru! Auch!

-si pero cálmate recuerda que acabas de salir de parto

Sakura volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras yo seguía jugando con su cabello, el ambiente se lleno de paz y tranquilidad, que desgraciadamente no duro mucho ya que el dobe llegó gritando y cortando la atmósfera.

-SAKURA-CHAN FELICIDADES!-gritó Naruto azotando la puerta

-dobe!

-Baka no grites estamos en un hospital-lo reprendió mi esposa con calma

-perdón…pero no se enojen… todavía que les taremos a su hija

Detrás de Naruto venía Hinata, la cual traía a nuestra pequeña en brazos, se acercó a Sakura y se la entrego.

-Felicidades Sakura-Chan tu bebé está preciosa-le dijo Hinata con sinceridad

-si no entiendo cómo puede ser hija del teme? Si ella está bonita

-Naruto!

-Sasuke cálmate mejor vamos a ver a la bebé si?

Sakura desarropo con mucho cuidado a nuestra hija, a ambos se nos ilumino la cara al verla. Era tan pequeña y frágil, su piel era tan blanca como la de Sakura, su cabello era negro, con algunos reflejos morados y parecía que había heredado algunos rasgos de mi madre. Entonces abrió sus ojitos, mostrándonos que eran de un precioso color jade como los de su madre. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a nuestra bebé.

-Sasuke creo que se parece a ti…

-más bien pienso que le da más un aire a mi madre

-oye teme y ya le avisaste a tus papás?

-si… mi madre casi me dejo sordo… seguramente mañana estarán aquí

-bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos…-habló Hinata- ya es tarde y todavía tenemos que pasar por Naomi y Kenta a casa de mis padres… mañana vendremos a verte Sakura-Chan

-si adiós

-bye Sakura-Chan… teme

-hmp

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron, todos nuestros amigos entraron para ver a mi pequeña Aiko, y al final todos se fueron a sus casas, y Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos con nuestra linda hija.

-Por qué no la cargas?

-y-yo… eh.. no-la verdad es que me daba miedo lastimarla ya que se veía tan frágil

-anda Sasuke mira que no muerde…aún

Me acerqué a Sakura y ya me paso en brazos a Aiko con mucho cuidado. Ya que no sabía cómo cargarla, pero mi esposa me ayudo. Me senté en la cama mientras miraba a mi hija, ella con su pequeña manita tomo uno de mis dedos, era increíble como algo tan pequeño, podía traer tanta felicidad.

-te ves lindo con nuestra hija-Sakura nos miraba sonriente

-gracias-yo aun miraba maravillado a nuestra hija-es muy bonita… tanto como tú-Sakura se sonrojó, pero después cambio su mirada a una de preocupación

-Sasuke tú también debes estar cansado… por qué no mejor regresas a la casa?

-no te preocupes prefiero quedarme con ustedes... a menos que te moleste?

-sabes perfectamente que no… pero ha sido una noche muy ajetreada

-si pero no te preocupes… en este momento lo que menos quiero es dejarlas solas-ella solo suspiró

-está bien

Aiko soltó un pequeño bostezo y comenzó a acurrucarse en mi pecho, inmediatamente se la regrese a Sakura donde se acomodo mejor en el regazo de su madre y se quedó profundamente dormida. Me acerqué a Sakura y la bese en los labios, después le di un pequeño beso en la cabecita a Aiko, y me recosté a lado de mi esposa a la que abrace de la cintura y la atraje más hacia mí, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, y así los dos nos quedamos admirando a la nueva integrante de la familia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al día siguiente después de que nació Aiko, llegaron mis padres y mi hermano. Mi madre no cabía de felicidad y no soltaba ni un solo momento a mi hija, toda la tarde se la paso platicando con Sakura sobre los cuidados que teníamos que tener con Aiko, y Sakura solo la escuchaba atentamente, ya que a pesar de ser médico, los mejores consejos siempre vendrían de una madre, o eso es lo que ella decía.

A la semana dieron de alta a Sakura y a Aiko, ese día mis padres tuvieron que regresar a Osaka, ya que no podían desatender mucho tiempo sus negocios, Itachi se quedó todavía una semana más.

Durante la semana en la que mi esposa y mi hija estuvieron internadas, yo tuve que encargarme de la remodelación de la habitación de Aiko, ya que como habíamos decidido no enterarnos del sexo del bebé hasta que naciera, no lo habíamos hecho.

Naruto e Itachi se ofrecieron a ayudarme con eso. Bueno en realidad Hinata obligó a Naruto y mis padres a Itachi. Ese día había ido por la pintura y cuando regrese a mi casa, Naruto e Itachi peleaban por el color del cuarto, Naruto alegaba que el cuarto de su futura ahijada debía ser de un color alegre como el amarillo, mientras que Itachi decía que el color debía ser de un tono pastel, como lo era el durazno ya que era un color tierno como su sobrina, me costó un poco convencerlos de que no íbamos a pintar el cuarto de ninguno de esos colores, ya que uno era demasiado chillón y el otro demasiado empalagoso, de hecho Sakura y yo habíamos escogido un color lila ya que era como la mezcla de nuestros colores favoritos.

Terminamos de pintar y decorar la habitación, ya solo faltaba meter las cosas de Aiko y armar la cuna. Seguramente Aiko iba ser una niña muy consentida, ya que seguramente con todos los juguetes que le compre llenaría sin problemas una tienda, eso sin contar todas las cosas que le habían comprado sus abuelos, y sus muchos tíos, la verdad es que esa niña ya era mi adoración y todo cuanto quisiese se lo daría, aun que seguramente después me traería problemas con su madre.

Cuando Sakura vio la habitación de nuestra adoración, quedó encantada sobre todo por el detalle de las estrellas que brillaban el oscuridad que había pegado en el techo y el ala orilla de la pared, según ella había quedado mejor de lo que imaginaba. Después de un rato de estarla meciendo y darle de comer costó a Aiko en su nueva cuna, la arropó con cuidado, y ambos nos quedamos contemplando al fruto de nuestro amor dormir tranquilamente.


End file.
